Lost child
by shinhalliwell
Summary: Au fanfiction. Prue and Andy had a son in 1998 but as soon as he was born he was erased from the sisters minds thanks to the cleaners. Him and his cousins are constantly fighting demons everyday and running from a force more powerful then the source .It's up to Matthew to restore good back into the future. The only thing is can he save the sisters from fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the show charmed which i did not create.**

**Characters-**

**Prue Halliwell-Shannen Dhorety**

**Piper Halliwell- holly marie combs**

**phoebe Halliwell- alyssa milano**

**Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause**

**Andy trudeau-Ted king**

**Sandra Taylor- sandra bullock**

**Matthew Halliwell-Cody christian**

**Lisa Annalee-played by Grace dzienny**

**Wyatt Halliwell-Max Thieriot**

**Kevin Morris-Roshon Fegan**

**Chris Halliwell-**

**melinda Halliwell-Emma Roberts**

**authors note:**  
><strong>Contact me at nahndiu for anything .Matthew is considered calm in most situations ,smart,cute funny,and strong .<strong>  
><strong>I thought this would oc that i created . I have made oc thatbe okay since prue is smart that is where he gets it from .Calm is a trait that sounded right since he is the first born out of all the children of the charmed ones. He is my Oc and others will be introduced further into the story including other chracters that I did not make like Melinda and chris enjoy.<strong>  
>Chapter one<br>Back in the year 1998 a couple of months after the sisters had first gained there powers ,prue was dealing with the dream sorcerer and suddenly fell alseep on the road and crashed into a pole late at night in the middle of no where. smoke started to come out of the front of the car. Then car's alarm went off .Suddenly out of the blue a teenaged boy around the age of seventeen spotted the car on fire and immediately tried to give Prue a hand.

He tried to be in and out .She started coughing."Oh crap the seatbelt is stuck," he said to himself in frustration. He smashed his elbow on the glass window and grabbed a piece of glass and tore the belt off of her .He sighed in relief he grabbed prue and picked her up bridal style then ran off with her, after five seconds the car exploded .The car blast made him fall on the back of his head on the ground,with prue in his hands safe. she groaned and looked liked she was coming to."Hey ms what is your name ?" he asked .she told him Prue Halliwell before she fell back unconscious he was stunned like he had seen a ghost he was out of words.

He smiled at her ,"Well nice to meet you prue," he spoke in a low tone.

He got up to his feet and laid Prue gently of the side of the road and checked if she had a phone and called 911 .He wanted to leave ._What if they asked me questions_ ,he asked himself. He laid her in his lap while sitting on the end of the road and his right hand on her forehead and waited patiently for the paramedics.

When they arrived they got prue strapped to the gurnie and tried to put her under .The boy grabbed the paramedics' hand he stared at him."Um she is allergic besides she doesn't need surgey anyway look at her just a head wound," he spoke nervously."Why didn't you just say that then kid.

"Hey kid ," a women called then she inspected his hand he had second degree burns, he winced in pian then she put medicine on it and bandaged it up until they got to the hospital."Thanks," she smiled at him,"no problem kid."

Prue was saying things in her sleep."He's coming," he went closer to hear her. He heard her and just told them it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Third person Prog<br>The house phone went off it was a call from the hospital."Is this pheobe or Piper Halliwell ," a women asked."Yes," Phoebe replied."Im sorry to tell you this your sister Prue is in the hospital she was in a car accident. And she is corrently unconscious. " she stated."Okay im coming now," she said hanging up worried .  
>"Piper!" pheobe called out<br>"What is it Phoebe, " asked Piper running into the scene ."Its Prue apparently the dream Sorcerer got her she's at the hospital lets go!" Pheobe said. Piper took her car keys and drove to the hospital with her younger sister .When they got there they asked for Prue .The nurse checked the computer and replied "Shes in room 214 ."

"Thanks!"They ran to her sister's room just to find her sound asleep they went up to Prue's bedside and spoke in her ear "Oh Prue please wake up this is Piper..we can't lose you ,you can stop him Prue you're a Halliwell ".Just when they started crying the Doctor came into the room with a boy with light Brown hair ,light green eyes,and about 5,5 came into the room with bandages over his right arm.  
>The doctor told them what happened with the accident and how the boy pulled her out before it exploded .They thanked him and hugged him. It was a bit akward for him seeing them in his face hugging them ."But there is one thing he woundent tell us was his last name his name is Matthew Im guessing he is your little brother since he was there," if he wasn't then the police would start asking more questions .<p>

Piper looked at Pheobe then the boy she didn't understand why he couldn't just tell them his last name. They would just call his parents so she gave in ,"Yes he is our baby brother Matthew," she said ."He's adopted of course." Pheobe said just in case they check up on it , he mouthed out Thanks ."well I'll leave him to you." the doctor said leaving.

"Who is this boy," piper asked whispering to pheobe. "How the hell should I know Piper," she asked.

Matthew raised his hand. They glanced at him."Your sister Prue said something while she was asleep she said he was coming for me .what i dont get who is he," he asked hoping to shed some light . The two sisters were worried.

Piper walked up to the boy "Hey kid want to grab something to eat with me at the cafeteria down stairs ," she asked."Sure ," he replied. Phoebe stayed with Prue and hoped she would wake up she held her hand in desperation that she would wake up.

Prue's prog

"Where am i at..am i asleep oh no". Prue thought to herself uneasy.

~_Oh yes you are asleep you are in my world now Prue_~

"oh shit what am i going to do?" Prue said to herself. "This is my dream i can do whatever i want its my mind" said the Prue ."It may be your dream but its my rules lady the day you blew me away my offer on a date .That is when you wrote your death wish." the man said .

"How about you get the hell over it why can't you tell a woman just is not interested in you?" she asked with little control that she had over her body. "Why is that ,because I'm disabled from the waist down is that it huh?" he asked mad . "Why can't i shake him off?" Prue thought to herself. "Want to dance now my lady?" he asked dancing with her ball room style."Why do I feel so dizzy like everything is upside down?" she thought to herself. "Any requests" the dream sorcerer asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital<p>

After they ate Pizza and drank their soda,Piper began to think, where have she seen this boy he looks a little like Andy when he way younger but with green eyes. She asked the young teen "Have we met before?"

Matthew was caught off gaured by her question "No sorry we haven't."He was lying through his teeth the reason he came here was to stop the charmed ones from dying and revealing magic to the whole world .Matthew Andrew Halliwell was the first and only child of Prue Halliwell and Andy who had died .Matthew was taken away from the cleaners who are seen as Guardians of Magic. They are neutral magical beings empowered by both Good and Evil that can alter and rewrite history.

Prue Had Matthew the first day he was born the cleaners erased him from everybody's mind but they took him and gave him to a woman called Sandra Elizabeth Taylor .After a few years being raised by a white lighter. Matthew had learned a lot of things kids around his age normally do not know his knowledge of the medical field have expanded .They knew, what was going to happen to Prue and decided that even if Prue where to live, Matthew the real first-born of the charmed ones would be too much to handle more than a mortal .They thought one day be swayed into evil when the girls were still new to magic.

Matthew currently has the power of telekinesis,cycokinesis ,electrokinesis,force field,and teleportation. from place to place he is feared from many demons in the underworld,along with his three Cousins which are Pipers children but not as much as Matthew. You see phoebe never had children she died in 2011 along with Piper dying in 2012 Matthew didn't meet his cousins till 2009. Cole and Pheobes son George Halliwell is rumored to have died . Victor moved to a different state where it was safer where witches weren't burned at the stake. Out of Pipers children Wyatt Halliwell was born first Melinda Halliwell was born second and Chris Halliwell was born last .

Wyatt was taken by a demon more powerful then the source then was turned evil ,and all the magical creatures that lived on earth now like witches,and warlocks etc were being hunted by the demons. Chris and his sister are currently living with there grandfather pretending to be human no one knows of the charmed ones children that are witches but they think they are really close barley made it to the past alive with Wyatt and his people chasing him down .

The legend that Matthew was told by one of the few avatars and elders where that two boys would battle out for the great of good, and bring peace to this things where thought to be not achievable but Matthew knows he must at least try he has his mother and fathers determination.

along With Andy...

Andy walked into the room with his partner, Daryl "Hello wake him up this is inspector Andy Trudeau"."But he's asleep under testing. The doctor gave orders to not wake him up" the nurse responded."I don't care what this Doctor says i want him awake another lady's life is at stake wake him up now!" he yelled frustrated.

Andy calmed down "I don't care just wake him up please?"

"Yes sir". the nurse replied. "Are you sure Andy that he is the killer?" Daryl asked ." i am sure of it just trust me Daryl". Andy whispered. The young detective was worried and most of all Prue's safety.

**At the hospital**

Matthew had his hand on his chin and had seen Piper worried "It's okay Piper you can go watch over your sister .I'll just stay here OK?"

"How did you know my name kid...?" she asked. "Oh your other sister called you Piper back in the room ." She nodded and took her purse with her "Ok but stay right here ok?" she said. "K but it's not like they will just let a kid with an injury out of the hospital anyway ."

As Piper ran to back to her sister's room she saw her sister Phoebe crying"What are we going to do Piper ?" "All we can do is have faith in her" Piper said . "Prue listen to us this is your sister Piper you can do this don't give up you're a Halliwell we have faith in you Prue".

Then when all hope seemed lost Prue finally awakened out of her sleep .Her two sisters where so glad that their sister was awake that they started to cry .Prue still a little week from the car accident though so she could barely talk .Piper went to get the doctor everything seemed fine with her .She was still one more thing the sisters didn't know what to do with the boy he had told everyone that the man watching him was on a business trip he wont be back for a day and that he was fine.

The sisters insisted to take Matthew in for that one night .They told Prue that they would come back tomorrow as soon as possible they didn't tell her about Matthew since they didn't want to bother Prue. Piper and Phoebe took Matthew to the Manor and gave him sleeping cloths from when Andy used to sleep over and other male friends back when they where teenagers. Matthew went to the guest room and went to bed and so did everyone else.

Next Day:Hospital

* * *

><p>Prue was in bed reading a magazine when her sisters came in rushing in with a cart full of roses.<p>

"Oh thanks you guys i love them." Prue smiled smelling them ."So how ya feeling sis? " asked Piper full of glee."Uh Just great i guess but i still can't figure out what the hell happened last night all together." Prue said confused.

Matthew walked in from the hall way "Hey guys my guardian says he'll be here in a hour,so is it okay if i stay here a little longer?"Prue looked at him in a strange way she didn't know who he was but she felt like she met him already . Matthew was surprised to see his mother for the second time since he was born his opinion of her at first was that she was Pretty.

Phoebe went up to Prue"Um.. Prue this is Matthew ...he um saved your life last night,he pulled you out of the car before it had managed to explode. He stayed the night at the manor . " Prue looked at her in a are you nuts look ," Pheobe he could have killed you guys . You don't know this kid he could have raped you guys or or something." Prue whispered going nuts . "Prue he saved you and injured his hand in the process how evil could he be ? Plus we can defened ourselves we are big girls now ." she whispered back.

Then out of nowhere Andy appeared he grabbed a rose from behind and handed it to Prue along with food there was silence in the room Andy was still trying to depict what the hell had happened."Oh your the kid that saved Prue thanks a lot kid by the way how did you manage to do that ." he asked. Matthews first thought of seeing his father was he was tall since he's not that tall at all .

"It was good luck i guess, i just saw a burning car then next thing i know i was helping the girl out" said Matthew unsure of himself."Prue its not nice to stare." Pheobe whispered to her.

"Thanks a lot kid,"she said thankful."No problem." he replied giving a friendly smile . Suddenly his cell phone went off . "Oh wait i have to take this".Matthew was talking to the person that was watching him the three sisters were waiting to find out who it was . Matthew said after the phone call that he is in the hospital and almost up to the floor. Trough that door came the three sisters father Victor .

Everyone didn't have anything to say from there Prue was now pist off. Why the heck would this boy know our dad that had left us when we were kids damn it she wanted some answers who was he?Did Victor have another child and that he didn't bother to even tell us we are his children too you know?

"Hey girls its been while " said victor."Oh dad its nice to see you again!" said Phoebe rather it was glad to see him afer months but the look and Prues face said she was mad."Uh maybe i should leave see you later Prue nice seeing you Victor" said Andy .After that Andy left kissing Prue on the cheek.

"I'm not his child if you were wondering i know you would think that but im not you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that ." Matthew said not looking her in the was shocked but victor the one that was shocked most of all was Prue .How did this kid know what she was thinking was he a warlock a demon,a freaking fairy what?"Well if your not his son..well who the hell are you,"she asked in a nasty tone.  
>His facial expression didn't change becuase he wasn't mad he understood why she was mad victor told him how they used to have fights all the time why she didn't like him at first after all those years.<p>

"Prue the kid just saved your ass leave him alone" spoke Pheobe. She was she was all ways protective over me seeing her like this brings back memories,Matthew thought to himself."It's okay I don't mind," he said not caring he knows where he gets his attitude from. "Your father is watching me while my parents are over seas that's all".he spoke.

"Yes Prue ,his parents are close to me more then you think." Victor stated.

Matthew had some how managed to get Victor to understand that he was Prues future son and some other information on what had happened he couldn't tell him everything of course on how his mother and father died,but wierd enough Victor could tell letting this kid into his home was a good idea.

"I should go now ". MAtthew said waving goodbye. Pheobe rushed to the boy and touched his arm to stop him ,out of nowhere she had a vision that this boy was going to be attacked by a demon.

"Are you okay Phoebe," asked both of her sisters and father concerned. "You guys i saw Matthew being attacked in my premonition by a demon," she whispered low enough for Matthew not to hear."Well what are we going to do we can't just leave the kid can we Prue" said Piper with phoebe staring at Prue."What well we can't tell this Matthew , the brat would be to scared ."so how are we going to tell him?" whispered Piper .

"Okay we can just watch over him if its powerful then the power of three can stop it right?" "Is he a witch?"asked Phoebe."Oh yeah phoebe we are just going to ask a random kid if he's a witch or not" stated Prue sarcastically and whispered so the kid wouldn't hear them."Um girls i'll just take Matthew home with me to the hotel thanks for watching him"Victor replied then gave them them his address if anything was needed and left with Matthew.

later that night

Matthew fell asleep ,on the coach, while watching tv .Victor was in his room Matthew heard something calling his name he opened the screen door that went to the balcony he saw a man in a white suit red eyes and pale face .The demon grabbed Matthew by his collar .The front door that connecting to the hotel room opened it was Prue,Phoebe, and MAtthew didn't see them Matthew then used his telekinesis and pinned him to the ground "Ok who the hell sent you" growled Matthew in a loud voice.

"I was told you where strong but i came prepared"."what?" MAtthew demon started chanting then Matthew started to feal his life source being token from him.

" I will not.. be..killed.. .. by a idoit ...not yet".Then the three sisters finally came to rescue Matthew . The demon looked at the girls. Then Matthew had a current of white lighting running through his hands while the demon grabbed his throught and Matthew threw the lighting towered him after a while of being electrocuted the demon turned into dust then Matthew passed out on the scene. The demon was planing to take his power's but Matthew stoped him in time he only managed to take most of his life force .The sisters where surprised on what they had saw little did they knew this boy would change there lives for the better they grabbed his legs, and phoebe grabbed the other end.

Prue called Victor then Prue checked him a hot for some reason .They put him on the coach with Prue holding the teen in her arms playing with his hair remembering how Andy looked so cute with his bang as a kid, with the hot towel over Matthews head."Dad you have some explaining to do who the heck is this kid is he a warlock?" asked Piper."No" Victor responded concerned for his grandson"Well what the heck is he dad" Prue asked worried. suddenly Matthew woke up

"Ouch... my head hurts"when he looked up he mumbled "oh shit" so the three young women wouldn't hear him Victor laughed."Okay kid who and what are you really" aked Prue."What do you mean lady" Matthew asked playing coy."Don't play dumb with us kid we just saw you use your power's " said Prue not playing around. _Crap i should have been more careful im so screwed right now,thought Matthew_

"I'm not a demon,...im your cousin from your mothers side..distant cousin" Matthew responded."Well that does explain the powers " said Pheobe ."Well how come grams never told us about you then". Prue asked. "Grams didn't tell you because she thought you guys didn't need to know about your family s background,didn't you guys just find out about your powers after grams died ." he asked knewing his knowledge of their past would help he studied it over and over.

Keeping everything a secret is going to be harder then i imagined sooner or later they will find out who i am then the reason why i came here will be all mother is known as Prue the super witch so i really need to be careful around her. looks just like aunt Piper described her too me perfectly .I just wish i had more time with aunt Piper to ask her one important question... Matthew was looking down and while all these thoughts ran through his mind the three girls where talking to one another."Just asking..why did you guys come here so early,"he asked out of it ."well you see i had a premonition that you were attacked we didn't think you could handle the demon." Pheobe said. "They talked for a while then started to leave ."Matthew don't you have school why are you still up" said prue as she left with her sisters .  
>Victor crossed his arms "Well that was close , Matthew your cover was almost blown you should be more careful more often." Victor said going back to bed . Matthew casted a spell over the apartment from demons and warlocks which lasted for only a couple of hours which was all he needed.<br>**Prog Matthews **

I can tell that Phoebe suspects me of something,she has the power of premonition if she figures out to use her powers upon command im scrued."You will be going to public school next week." Victor said . "wait what?" MAtthew asked thinking he was playing around. "do i really need to go to school around here for gods sake this isn't even my time there's no records or anything of me. I have better things to worry about then school like saving the future. " he retorted.

_I cant believe this guy, but it would look wierd if a kid my age never went to school and was just walking around wherever he wanted but why public school..in THIS time come on grandpa you have to be kidding me._

"Can't you just use a spell and YOU ARE Prues son aren't you .You are going to school Mr. no butts go get the book of shadows and find a spell or something it doesn't have to be permanent". HE said not fighting with him he already had to fight with Prue he didn't feel like doing that with him. _All of this crap to go to school i'm already smart as it is i have no problem in social studies since its only history i guess ill just think of something so no one will remember it this takes more thinking then i am I mary freakin Poppins ,Matthew thought to himself._

"Okay ," MAtthew said giving in .Grandpa opened his mouth and said "ok go to bed please its still early "."ok". i am so tired right now i go on the coach and go to bed grandpa goes back in his room then i close my eyes dreaming of the family i wish i had but didn't have..Wyatt,Melinda, and Chris just you wait i will change are lives for the just wait ...

ugh im tired it's 8 :40 am it was a long night last night i should get dressed and go to the manor then start from wiered going into it when in the future there are demons guarding it 24/7 since the charmed ones all died it has been a nightmare for sure. It was fun for grandpa finding out he has a grandchild he even got me cloths that kids wear in this time i swear the fashion in 1998 sucks big time. Matthew thens puts on his blue jeans, white T- shirt ,blue hoodie ,black nike sneakers,and leaves a note.

Victor ,

I left to go to the manor ill be back later

signed,

Matthew

Matthew then teleported from victors house to outside of the manner and made sure that no one saw him.

Matthew went to the door and noticed that no cars where in the drive way and knew that no one was home since Piper and Prue was at work and phoebe was shopping for groceries and other things for the house .

With his cytokines Matthew unlocked the door from the inside and went in and ran up the stairs to hurry since Matthew was was good the book of shadows should let him get hold of it. when he went to the attic where the book of shadows would be at in this time and went in and grabbed the book then skimmed through it the information in here was amazing far more great then allot of the books in magic school .

The young teen then put his hand through his hair thinking of what spell he should use one that was just right

If only i had some help.. *sigh* "okay okay.. found it okay,,i swear this shit better not be permanent."

Matthew got the paper,a bowl,pen,and the ingredients it sayed after you mix the ingredients to just throw the paper of the name in the bowl

This was just so he would have records of himself till he didn't need it to get by in this time he knew it would take some time then everyone wouldn't remember him after the spell was ...got the name.. Matthew ..Alex... Taylor.. yeah just go with that i was never good at names..so yeah . Then he threw the paper in the bowl and *spoof* spoke came out it seemed wiered to him because nothing had happened it wasn't a big spell but hey all he needed was a little back ground information

_somewhere else..._


	2. Chapter 2

somewhere else...Flashback Year 2012

"Mom Chris wont give me back my brush!" "CHRIS!" said Piper ."Well mom she has my Jesica Fox poster and she will not give it back to me." "Why you dont need it." "Nuh uh she is my future wife." Little Melinda with her dark brown hair Blue pants,and white blouse she was turning into a pretty young woman ,and was fighting with Chris like they always do ."Hey you two cut it out right now Chris give her back her brush Melinda do the same." "Yes mam!" The two kids gave each other there of no where Paige orbed in "Hie aunt Paige" said the two kids as they walked up stairs to their tried to teach them to be normal well at least a little blew kisses to them and whisperd to Piper "Piper are you sure you are okay what about -you know." "I'll be fine Paige okay i can still fight i am the oldest after all." "Piper stop acting like the woman from sex in the city ." "Im not but im worried there have been many wicth trails in the past two years what about the children-what if they are caught doing majic-they would be killed for who and what they are-Prue left that child in our care if anything happens to him then.." "Piper calm down they will be alright besides Wyatt and Matthew have a dance for there school they are growing up next year Matthew goes to High school..damn we really are getting old." Piper smacked her arm"Okay we aren't that old." "Matthew Wyatt get your butts down here so we can take pictures!" Wyatt age 12 Matthew had a white button up shirt with a black tie and black dress didn't want to come down since there would be a mother son dance competition at the end of the dance, and he didn't want to do that since he had no mother or father. "Why isn't he coming down Wyatt ." "Theres a mother and son dance at the end." "Oh..okay thanks." Piper walked upstairs to Matthews room to make sure Matthew was alright ."Matthew sweaty are you alright." "Yah im fine." "Are you coming to take pictures ?" "What for anyway?" "The dance silly ." "Im not going." "You know i can have aunt Paige go with you." "Yah but she is not my mother." The lights in his room came off then on for a second ."It's not the same as having the real thing im the only one without parents ..and i mean **real** parents aunt Piper ." At the time Piper was thinking about bringing Prue back to life for one day like they did with Grams she would still be dead but at least Matthew would have her for one the elders refused to let her do that for one it would be risky to let her be seen and two the elders thought Matthew was too young to meet his elders and avatars thought it might mess with his feelings and his destiny might not come."Well Mattie you have to give it a try." "Well alright i will." "OK go put something else on me and Chris are leaving you can leave with Paige." Piper left the room then Melinda and Chris went to majic school with there father Leo .When she left Matthew putted on a long blue button up shirt with a dark blue tie and a black vest with black dress he did his hair quick he went to go with Paige to the dance the ride took no more than 10 getting in the school Matthew immediately spotted Kevin Morris Matthews best friend and Daryl M orris's son .With his was kevins date Alicia and Lisa Annabel who is Matthew and kelvins child hood friend Lisa and Matthew tend to fight with each other all the time Lisa is a wizard she can protect herself from demons .Lisa is popular with the boys she is in the cheer leading team .Instead of Paige Matthew danced with his adopted mother that he now lives with only during summer now named Sandra who still loves him even if he is not her real was dancing with Piper and Kevin was dancing with his this year Wyatt was becoming more and more different it was like he was becoming a dark lighter Leo didn't have time for the kids like he used to he was a elder so he had duties more than ever . Then a lot of demons shimmered in and started to scare the humans this is when they started to take over .To make things worse they started to scare everyone away everyone outside."Okay people if you want to live i suggest you get the hell out of here for now on this is our place and so is this town!" The demons were told to not kill anyone unless they in your way playing hero or a witch and more important a Halliwell . "I don't think so" said Wyatt then him and Matthew got together along with Piper and Sandra ."Ohh its the first born Wyatt Halliwell along with his bitch of a mother Piper you know your a lot like Prue to bad you will die like her as well ." Matthew looked mad as if he was ready to kill this demon."Ah and who are you two i'm interested in who you are kid are you family you must be witches since you guys are the only ones that did not run away creaming like the other or are you just mortals just trying to play super man." "I'm not trying to be superman i am superman-get it right idiot." "You have some nerve brat!" The demon had the power to fly and to morph into people he was not the leader of the group but he was the leaders subordinate." Demons get hold of those two kids now !"

...

-End of flash back-year 1998

_Huh i dosed off why would i dream about that at a time like this i should head out._ "look at Chef Moor's contract for the wedding of Alison Michael and Elliot Spencer Alison is supposed to marry Eliot not Jade." " That is probably why she was crying I wonder what happened." "Can you imagine watching the man you love marry someone else." "No poor Alison." "Now we have to help her we are the only ones that know about this and the only ones that can help." "I cant hold this in any longer your name is not piper and that is the good news your really queen of the under world your pregnant with a demon child so im afraid im going to have to kill you." "What?" Matthew hiding in the kitchen he wanted to see what was happening "He he aunt Phoebe was even crazier when she was really is a Halliwell" "Don't worry i still have to find the jeweled dagger see." "You mean this" exclaimed Prue. Oh man mom Matthew couldn

't stop staring at her this was the third time he had seen her since he came back from the future._if i warn her or dad about their deaths it may have future consequences but if i want everyone to be alive again i have to make sure all the past charmed ones lives ..man this is going to be hard i don't know why i came here the portal just sent me to the time that was best for me but why this time why not a time where aunt Paige isn't here.I have to go and get to magic school i can get to more places then in my time i should take advantage of that._ As the day went through the charmed ones had won that fight as well there were certain battles that Matthew thought that was meant to be done by the charmed ones only so in the past few years Matthew was hunted by Wyatt henchmen allot Matthew always managed to kill also tried to find any leads on who is the name of the person behind all this so he could stop was this time on friday the 13th when Prue saw her mother and it was Matthew that saved her from the water. It was Patty that told Matthew to save Prue her spirt at the time did not know who he was but she trusts him enough to take care of her went to the same high school the sisters went to Matthew went into the Classroom "Class heres our new student his name is Matthew Taylor hes from over seas hes here for a while since his parents are doing business." Matthew was nervous he didn't know what to expect . All the girls were talking "wow your cute." "Do you have a girlfriend ?" "Baby whats your number?" "Hey now class settle down Matthew go sit next to Julie ." "Julie raise your hand." Julie did as she was told she was the brightest girl in class and cutest._Man i rather be with kevin and Lisa then stuck here damn it grand pa why you do this_. As time went by Matthew learned more of the craft then he did in his real time .During the party after a few months the next story begins -"im not afraid" exclaimed Piper .Pheobe responded "sure"."So what are you afraid of ." "im noot just not sure. " Prue came to them "not sure of what?" Peobe then said" Josh he wants to have the talk with piper" Prue hen was confused "What talk?" "Three days no sex there can only be one talk thee talk-safe sex- prior partners- slandered dating partical." "And sex meens a relationship." "And your not sure if you want to be a couple" stated Prue

"Well it is not like i do not like him." Phoebe looked "Whats wrong with being a couple?" "I thought Leo and i where a couple then we coupled and he took off." "Well men have a different definitions for you know" said Prue. "i don't think that's why he left" exclaimed Phoebe. Then Matthew walked up to the park he was asked by Victor to go to the party and have a good time. Prue then looked at him " oh looks who's here." "Hi Guys whats up." "nothing much hey how come if where family you are never spend time with us ?" Piper asked." Im busy so are you guys ." "With what Masturbating?" Prue was staring at her."Pheobe really?" Piper said."Aww how cute just because Phoebe over masturbates she says everyone else does so she can feel better." "You little brat ..." "Lady don't hate what you will never have ." They where all laughing at them it was like they where brother and sister.


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the third chapter made it more long please read all the way review the story .Thank you for reading blah blah blah I did not make charm or own it but I do own Drew fuler jk. .. or not ; D.**

"Hey Prue!" came Dee. "Hey Dee how are you ?" Piper cocked her head "Hey How's the party going?" "Great we are playing squish squash and no one has been able to catch me." They started to laugh. Prue picked up her phone. " Hey is the cake ready ?"

"Um yah give it five minutes " Piper replied. "Hey guys cakes ready in five minutes! " " Okay !" The crowd of kids echoed. "Who are you ive never seen you before?" Dee asked Matthew. "Oh im Matthew the sisters Cousin I came to stay for a while in the state while my parents are on business trip." "If I may ask Cool what do they do ?" Oh crap ."My dad works for the government and my Mom is a Doctor." _Well im not lying Sandra is a Doctor outside of magic._ "Wow I guess you have to live up to there expectations right."

"Yah I guess " Matthew said rubbing the back of his head. The three sisters stared at him ."What?" Phoebe looked at him "Why haven't you ever told us that a kid at your age would brag about things like that ? " "I don't know I just don't want to talk about it also you guys never asked ." "You has a point there." Piper mumbled. Phoebe hit her on the arm. " Oh Piper thanks for the cake ."

"Oh what are friends for besides it is worth seeing the look on David's face ." "And he's a great kid ."

"Yeah he is ." "So much for my Saturday off that was Clair something at the auction house needs to be appraised so I gotta go im so sorry ." "bye" Clair responded so did Matthew Pheobe and Piper. The kids where playing and the ball went near the bushes David went to go get the ball "Ill get it guys !" He threw the ball back to the crowd of kids. Suddenly David hered a cat but it wasn't a cat a guy that was pale white grabbed him. "Help let go of me!" David screamed Prue ran up to him

"David no!" Prue put her two hands up suddenly both where in the air .A reporter was looking amazed at Prues abilities .She then let them go she was surprised on how she channeled her powers through her hands like that. Matthew came running in he had heard David's cry for help he saw the reporter and knew that he saw Prue use her powers but he couldn't use his.

The pale man ran with David "Stop !" The Grim lock had dropped David and was going to use his powers when he saw Prue coming then he went into a portal.I was to late but we can still get him back .Prue got up to Matthew she was looking side to side "what happened ?"

Opening credits

* * *

><p>There where cops cars everywhere Piper was talking to Dee .Prue was talking to Pheobe "What did you till them Prue?" Prue responded "That a guy with swirling eyes took David ." "What did they say ?" Prue looked at her and kept walking "What you think he said the cop thought I was nuts ?"<p>

"Turns out david wasn't the first one to taken the inspector told me that another boy disappeared yesterday in the same exact spot ." Prue folded her arms " Demons that stills kids does it get any worse ?" "Yah apparently it also happened twenty years ago same park two kids ." "Did they ever find the kids?" "I don't know." Pheobe sighed .

Prue and Pheobe stopped "You know I could have saved them " Prue sighed ."Prue don't go there." "No I was so surprised then I looked at my hand ." Pheobe stated "It was the first time you channeled your powers through your hands give yourself a brake." Prue nodded."Your powers are growing ."

"Yah I just don't know whats on me ."

"well look on the bright side you won't have to squint your eyes you where started to get those little lines ."

Prue smiled at her .Piper cam along with Matthew."So hows Dee doing?" Piper responded "Not good." "Its very frustrating not being able to tell her who we are and how we can help." "The sooner we can get the book of shadows the sooner we can get David back home.

Pheobe rolled her eyes a Albino demon sounds like a whole new chapter to me . "It was a Grim lock the type that can steal your eye sight " Matthew responded. Piper responded "How do you remember stuff like that your only like 11." "I'm fourteen and ive been fighting demons longer then you guys have you learn a few things on the way-" Prues phone ranged she put her hand on her forehead and was worried . "I forgot about the appraisal ." Piper folded her arms "Its okay Matthew Pheobe and I will check in the book to make sure ." Matthew grabed Prues Phone and pushed end "Don't yah just hate cell phones always out of range" Matthew shuted the phone and handed the phone to prue .Prue looked at all of them "Call me " then she lefted being seen by the reporter he follows her after she leaves into her car.

She channeled her powers through her hands for the first time her powers are growing I have been doing that for years this is what the power of three is able to do I cant wait to see more. ill check with the Avatars .

"Hey guys ill have to take a rain check on that one I have something important to do."

"okay see you later Matthew " Piper responded "Bye."

"Bye guys" He said running waving his hand he went into the woods and teleported to the avatars.

Pheobe was thinking "Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something from us?"

"Pheobe don't start why would he hide anything hes just fourteen besides hes our cousin." "Yah but who are his parents there name is he even in the family he could be brain washing dad and holding him against his will Piper." "But why would he help us?" Pheobe sighed "I know there is more to his story and ill find it out." Piper smiled "Just come on we have to get to the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Meenwhile with David<strong>

David was with the grim locks "Let go of me help!" "Let go of me help!" "Let go of me help!" One grimlock was holding him down the other used his powers to steal Davids eye sight .David was shaking his head trying to fight it . David had losed his eye sight "I cant see why cant I see MOM MOM !"

Along with Matthew

Matthew had Teleported to where the avatars where it was dark but he was on something that seemed like a stage with light and towers that where white as well .This must be how they watch over people "Alpha!" A man that was old teleported to Matthew. "What is it Matthew ?" "I need answers why would a spell that says right in the spell take me where I may need to go to stop this evil world of flow take me to 1998 ." "Matthew this is in fact where you need to be-"

"Why what the heck is so important about this time?" Matthew was getting frustrated

" Maybe the world is giving you another chance to spend time with your parents " Alpha looked down at him sighing ."This is the only way Matthew Andy needs to know what he is to take his fathers spot as an Avatar later in life he will be a big help."

"Your grandmother knew what he was and fell in love with your grand father." Matthew knew the story but decided to listen anyway. "Later on in life they had Two sons –" "Wait two who was the other?" "Jared he was older by four years he died when Andy was young."

"The demon that formulated the plan started everything in 1998 you must find him ." Matthew opened his mouth "You make it sound so easy even leo from this time doesn't know who I am how do you expect me to hide this from them?" "The elders ?" "No I meen the sisters and Pheobe the most her powers will kick in one of these days ." "Matthew do not worry about that everything will be Fine ." "You remind me of your grandfather now no more questions go."

"Ill have to search the city and under world more then after I help the sisters ." Matthew teleported inside of the manor behind Piper and Pheobe.

They jumped up " Cant you use the door like a normal teenaged boy " Piper exclaimed . "k sorry I just went to check up on you guys so what you find?" Pheobe started "That there was a boy that lived in a privies case that loosed his eye sight I talked to him it sorta went well –Ha here it is Grim locks are underground demons that rome from city to city killing powerful forces of good by summoning unique ora that surrounds them ." Piper started reading "Which they are able to do by stealing insight of innocent children ."

They both looked at Matthew. "Why you guys staring at me for?" "Any who they are like hit men for the dark side right?" Matthew was irritated Piper read rom the book again "The stolen eye sight will last twenty four hours but only if the child is still alive which meens we have less then fourteen hours ." "To vanish a grimlock you must…" The front door opened it was Prue "Piper Pheobe , and Matthew !"

Pheobe asked "I know that look whats wrong?" "A reporter saw me use my powers at the park and threating to do a article about it." " wait what are you kidding me ?" Pheobe sayed "So its our word against his . "The only difference is that his is sent to half of a millions homes each week." "Well everything happens for a reason I think its time to let the world know who we are" Piper responded. "no its not a good idea if mortals find out who we are you honestly think they will except us ?" "We don't know that Matthew atleast we can give Dee some hope ." "Well how do you expect her to respond –oh great know you can find my son-NO-she will see us as al freaks of nature."

"Matthew calm down okay also being outed will only make things worse " Prue said ."I agree with Prue and Matthew we will have people hounding us day and night" Pheobe said.

As the day went by the reporter talked to Andy about Prue and seemed irritated and told him to went to get a map to find the grimlocks .Pheobe went to talk to the man that was taken as a child and his eye sight was came to talk to Prue about the reporter and to be wary of asked about her secret she did no tell and Piper went home and found the reporter trying to get the truth they went found the entrance to the storm drain and Prue told Piper about the storm drain .Piper and Pheobe went to the drain and Piper fell Pheobe called Prue to help her she got there with the reporter and told him to stay in the car.

Matthew teleported where Pheobe was to check up on them."You rang?" Pheobe said"what I never asked for you?" "eh ..I came to check an you ." "thanks I could really need your help." _Pheobe touched Matthews shoulder and was given a vision With Prue in it a few years older with longer Hair she had a baby in her Hands in the hospital she was rocking him back in forth smiling the baby was to. "Hi little guy today I think ill call you Matthew Andrew Halliwell ." The baby giggled "i knew you'd love it " she said rubbing her nose against his_.

**The flash back ended.**

"Pheobe are you okay ?" asked Prue and Piper . Prue managed to get Piper out Pheobe was looking at Matthew in shock . "What are you okay ?" Matthew asked."Yah of course we should get Piper out of here." Piper sayed " no." "Just up the street ok?" Piper and Prue held Piper .Andy came in the cave and was attacked Prue helped him Prue made sure he was ok Andy found out Prues secret. Matthew and Phoebe came holding Piper asking why was he came to confirm what he believed prue told them what happened Mathew knew that he would find out he was worried how he would take asked Andy to take Piper to the streets he did so .Prue Pheobe and Matthew killed a grimlock and saved the boy.

**At the police station**

Prue Piper and Pheobe were worried about what the boy would tell .Piper gave up on josh and was thinking about gained his eye sight and told the two boys not to say anything about the talked to Prue about knowing the secret they both didn't know where to start then reporters came for Andy. Matthew was leaning outside the office smiling hands in his pockets leaning on the wall "If only they lived long enough I would be the luckiest kid in the world."

Pheobe came up to him five minutes later alone "Your Prues son right?" Matthew knew this day would come he didn't say anything just nodded . "SO im guessing the father is Andy?" "Yes Ant Pheobe " Matthew stated smiling

**End of chap three**

**Did you guys like It im showing more of Matthews life in the future in chapter four ; D**


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation to flash back

"Im not trying to be superman I am super man-get it right idoit!" Matthew retorted confident and ready to fight. "Here we go." Wyatt groaned getting ready to fight .

"You little brat you got some nerve" The demon growled ready to spill some blood. Matthew used his telekinesis to throw the man back across the room. The guy that seemed all bad was in fact not the leader but his powers are strong enough to put a witch down . "Demons get a hold of those two kids now!" the demon ordered getting himself up from the ground suddenly a crowd of demons surrounded them. Matthew ,Wyatt, Piper, and Sandra then Lisa grouped together Matthew turned to Lisa "What are you doing here ? Go home" Matthew ordered rather bossy. It reminded Piper of Prue . "What does it look like Halliwell I'm doing saving your butt as always. I can Protect my self i'm the reincarnation of Merlin remember"the young Wizard retorted.

"Oh shut up and get ready to fight you sound like a old married couple " Wyatt mumbled annoyed at the two ,demons kept coming in. Lisa used her wand to conjure stone soldiers with swords held to the side to hold most of them off. The demons kept coming in Piper put her hands up freezing them the three teenagers looked at Piper. "What are you doing aunt Piper?" Matthew asked. "They want Matthew you all have to leave before they unfreeze" Paige said. Matthew not wanting to believe what his aunts were saying said "But Aunt Piper we can help defeat them me and Waytt are powerful enough-" Piper held her hand up."I know you two are fully capable of butt you guys aren't ready for what is about to happen in this world. We will hold them off if we don't they wont stop coming after you all. If we don't come back Matthew is in charge. "

Wyatt asked "What is going to happen –I won't let you stay Mom! We already lost dad I'm not losing you to What's so great about Matthew anyway im the twice blessed child right!" Matthew stared at the floor filled with guilt. Piper looked at her son holding in the tears and faking a smile to ease his pain . "No I am it was supposed to be kept a secret " Matthew confessed. "To be honest I believe the demons probably are just doing what they where told these are some low level demons they aren't smart enough to come at us all at once. They are overly confident to attack us in public . Meaning someone gave the order .we are not sure yet if they know who Matthews real mother is .The leader is more powerful then you guys can imagine . Since Prue was the first sister and Matthew is the first charmed ones child they are going all out for him" Paige stated .

Sandra walked up to her adopted son Matthew and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly in her arms remembering the first day she held him in her arms. Matthew was upset that they had to leave they all knew they would die .Sandra whispered in his ear "I may not be your real mom but I love you like a mother would love her own son. If your mom was still with us she would be proud of you and your father would be too-I love you so much ."Sandra held him tighter Matthew hugged her back and said "Me to"

Piper hugged Wyatt and told him something important and cried so hard and hugged Matthew."You are so much like Prue in in so many ways and id say you got a lot of grams in you too –id tell you one last thing but you guys have to go".Lisa took the lifeless Matthew and Wyatt by the hand and ran with them out the building.

When they got out they where greeted by soldiers ready to attack. "Fire!" Wyatt went into action and grabbed Lisa and Matthew and orbed them to the manors attic. When all three got there Lisa , Matthew wyatt where still shocked by what happened. Matthew held his hand over his mouth looking at the wall being the oldest he couldn't let his little cousins see him cry it would only worry them. Chris and Melinda where hiding in the attic playing spades. All three were trying to put together what happened it didnt seem real to them . Matthew being the leader tried to come up with a plan Wyatt opened his mouth and said his words very softly"Don't you guys see those Mortals think we are the monsters they are working with the demons ?" Lisa went up to the two kids and knew something was going to happen between Matthew and Wyatt "Hey you two how about we go play a board game-um where's Kevin ?"

Melinda looked at Wyatt concerned then at Lisa she read them like a book "Down stairs locking the doors and boarding up windows like we are in call of the living dead ." Chris had no idea what was going on "What is happening why is every one so worried?" Lisa knew they would find out "Just come with me to play monopoly with Kevin okay I'll bring up some snacks?" They held her hand and did what they where told.

"There has to be a explanation Wyatt to why this is happening" Matthew frustrated pacing across the room . Wyatt turned away from Matthews site he did not want to be looked at "I got one for you the demons want our power one to turn us to their side or two to wipe it away so we would be useless." Matthew spoke up more "It's the first one- "

"Bingo we got a winner did you jut put the pieces together?"

"No I have known for a while that they would try to do that when the children of the charm ones can aid them in this war. To take over. They knew without aunt Pheobe there would be no power of three. " Wyatt snickered and ran his hand through his hair still laughing .Matthew snapped pist off"Whats so funny Wyatt?" "You idiot thinking that you count as a halliwell when your mother and ants forgot who the hell you where .I guess they couldn't find a reason to keep you." "Look I know how you feel Wyatt I know your mad about your mom being killed but that gives you no reason to-!"

"To what you never had a real parents a real anything so stop acting like you know us you outsider! Sandra wasn't even your real mom you were alone right from the beginning " Matthew snapped and grabbed Wyatts shirt and pinned him to the wall."Look stop whining about it and help me already they could still be alive but first we need to figure out what the hell is going on ."


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt turned his head away from Matthew sucking his teeth. He orbed out of his older cousins grasp. "I say we leave mel,Chris, and the rest of them at grandpa's then go out and get some answers. You and me can take them on . " Wyatt suggested. "No, that would be the first place for them to look ." Matthew said thinking they didnt have much time. He looked up at the ceiling hoping that his mother could give him answers. He never got the chance to even talk to her not even her spirit.

" Cole has a summer house in Atlantic city . We could go there .." Matthew said. "Great!" Wyatt said . "So after we find who ever is up to this what happens then ?" Matthew asked. "We get to go back to our lives. " Wyatt answered then he remembered what had happened. "It doesn't bring them back to life we are just kids. We need to find your dad." Matthew said going to the book. "No! we don't need him. We can do this on our own!" Wyatt yelled then heard screams down the hall from chris and Melinda. Both ran toward the direction down stairs . Mel and chris were held at gun point. While daryl was holding on to his sons arm and Lisas dad the general held on to his daughter urging her not to use her powers.

Both couldnt believe what they were seeing. " Matthew -Wyatt !" Daryl said. "You know I could see Lisas dad turning on us. But not you . You were friends with of our family and with my dad. Guess that doesn't mean anything huh?" Matthew asked. Daryl shook his head "If you turn yourselves in we wont hurt you guys." Daryl exclaimed. Matthew shook his head not taking any chances . Wyatt looked at matthew. Wyatt knew matthew like a book and Wyatt orbed in and took mel and chris outside behind the tree blocks down . There were cops everywhere. Matthew stood at the house. With guns pointed at him. "Hands up!" Yelled one of the cops. Matthew took his hands up and threw all of them outside but Daryl,lisas dad,Lisa, and zack. All the doors locked the windows closed tight. Daryl let go of zack and tried to calm Matthew down. Matthew raised his finger "The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that you are zacks father. Don't make me kill all these people." He stated coldly. "You don't mean that kid." Lisas dad said. Matthew crossed his arms ," Try me. Everyone is trying to kill us. " Matthew yelled frustrated "After all the fucking lives we saved. After all we gave up. My mom ,Grandma , great grandma aunts they risked their lives for you people." Matthew huffed. Everything in the room went up. They all looked around.

Daryl stared at Matthew he could understand his pain. "You said you would protect us . What happened?" Matthew asked Daryl. "If we don't help them they will kill our families. " Daryl said. Zack looked at his dad "How do they know that they have powers." Zack asked. Matthew watched the time . He summoned the book to him and it ended up in his hands he couldn't keep his cousins waiting. "They have reasons to believe that you guys have powers . We don't really understand it at all ether it's like something took over the president and he ordered the extermination of all witches a tape was leaked of your aunts using their powers. We don't have the power to stop it." Daryl said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that ." Matthew said taking one last look at the house dazed . "Ive losed my aunts and mother-well step mother. And the funny thing is you could have warned us. No, you just stood their . Even I have the common sense to know once they get us they arent keeping us alive." he said. Lisa planted a thought in Matthew and Zack's head to meet up at a secret hiding spot in new york and gave them the address. "Matthew I'm only saying this once son turn yourself in I promise they won't kill you guys." he said pointing his gun at him. Matthew pulled a fake smile and mouthed out Bye to his friends and Daryl and teleported to Wyatts and thems location. Wyatt was trying to calm his brother and sister down. "You got the book?" Wyatt whispered. Matthew held up the book. "Wheres mom ?" Chris asked . How was he going to tell them what happened . Melinda knew deep down what happened and was trying to keep strong.

"I have Moms,aunt paiges debit cards we can transfer all the money into one account we can make plus the money from p3s account." MEl said handing it to Matthew. Matthew and wyatt looked at her "I figured that we were in trouble and had to leave so I grabbed the important things and put it into our book bag .Me and Chris packed what we could in our back packs. " She said. She was smart ,scary smart. "Who told you to?" Wyatt asked. "Aunt Pheobe . She told us what to do and be ready to leave the house. " Melinda said. "She's dead though." Matthew said over the sounds of helicopters. "I know ." Melinda was time to go. "She also said Grandpa is waiting for us at the summer house ." Chris said. "Okay lets go . Hold each other hands." Wyatt said .They all held hands orbing into the Summer house.

* * *

><p>"Matty ." Matthew heard someone say shaking him. He slept on the couch he turned around and opened one eye and his Grandpa had a knife held to his neck . MAtthew used his telekinesis and sent the demon up in the air. With one hand he held his hand up and strangled him using his telekinesis. "Are there more ?" Matthew asked demanding an answer. "Yes." the demon responded gasping for air . "How many ? Do they know where I'm at?" Matthew said holding tighter. "No We were told to search places that you would be at . Your grandfathers were on the list." he said. Matthew dropped him to the ground." You must be a newbie huh? " Matthew asked . The demon nodded . Turning on Matthew he tried to throw an energy ball at him but he deflected back at him with one finger and the demon was vanquished. Matthew turned his head since the flame was bright.<p>

He turned to his grandpa "You alright?" he asked inspecting him . "Yeah I'm fine. Who was that? Who is out to get you." He asked concerned for his grandson. "I can't tell you . He said putting on Blacks jeans, red and black checkered short sleeve shirt, and sneakers . "Where are you going Mr.?" Victor asked. "I can't stay here . I'm only putting your life at risk and I can't risk that . Sorry I got to go Love you." He said hugging his grandpa. Victor hugged him back.

"Love you to . Be careful .If you need anything Im here for you." he said handing him two hundred dollars. "I can't take that it's yours. Im fine." he said .Victor took his hand and put it in his hands and closed his hand holding on to it. "Just take it . If you need more you know how to reach me okay?" he said. Matthew nodded "Thanks." he said teleporting to the Manor. He had to check on the girls.

He was in the living room it was still six in the morning Prue doesn't get up until six forty for work ,Piper at seven thirty and phoebe doesn't have work. He checked the Kitchen ,dining room,basement,sunroom,sitting room, and walked up stairs slowly He checked the bathrooms and Went into Phoebe, and Pipers room . He slowly opened Prues room door and saw her sound alseep .He knew she had a cold but was still going to work . She was shivering and he used his telikenis to pull up the covers . She groaned turning "Happy mothers day ." he mouthed .

Then felt a hand on his shoulder . He turned and it was Phoebe . She nearly gave him a heart attack . "Hey what are you doing here so early?" she whispered. Matthew closed the door. "Checking up on you guys . There are demons after me . "he said. She took his hand and brought him to his room. "Who's after you sweaty?" she asked. "I can't tell you I already said too much. " he said. "But isn't that's what you came here to do? To change the future? what happens that is so bad anyway?" she asks. "Can't say he responded. "Do we die ?" she asks . "No." he lied. "Well that's a relief." she said looking at her nephew. "What else did you come here for?" she asked knowing that wasn't all. "I need to know if mom is pregnant yet. I only have one week. this is around the time she gets pregnant . If not I will disaper meaning there will be no me to warn you guys and I really don't feel like disappearing so...yeah." he said. "Well I don't know how that is going to happen Andy is leaving for this new job today ." she said. "Yeah I know I'm the one that got him the job." Matthew said.

"What!" she yelled. Matthew hushed her. The door opened slowly and Matthew teleported under the bed. Prue opened the door ," Are you okay I heard you yelling." she asked rubbing her eyes with Piper right behind her . "No I'm fine . Just a bad dream ." she said reassuring her older sisters she was okay. kit came into the room and went underneath the bed . "Kit get out from there." Piper said going after her . "No I got her ." Phoebe said . Phoebe went under the bed and Matthew wasnt under there . She took kit and placed her on the floor and scurried off out the room.

Matthew came from behind them " Hi ." he said. Causing Piper and Prue to jump. Piper and Prue smacked him on the arm "Dont sneak up on people like that ." they said at the same time. "My bad." he said . "Shouldnt you be on your way to school kid?" Prue asked. "Im seventeen I'm not a kid ." he said bluntly . "Kids don't pay bills." Prue responded in a smart tone. " Adults dont fart and blame it on the cat." he mumbled. Piper and phoebe laughed. "I never did that. Stop changing the subject go to school." she said pointing down stairs. "Can't missed the bus." he responded.

"Fine I'll drive you ." she responded. "No i'm good." he responded not in the mood to go to that school which was a bad idea. "Fine Andy can take you then in his police car." she said crossing her arms. " You act like I've never been arrested . Honey I'm not afraid of no white police man ." he said crossing his arms back. "Wait what ?" she asked . "Nothing . It's one day I called my parents and they said yes." he said placing his hands in his pockets. "Where are your parents?" she asked. "Over seas on a business trip." she said. "Yeah." he said back." Don't you miss them ?" she asked. "No something tells me they aren't that far. I can alway Skype them anyways I mean call ." he said. "Well okay then ." she said .


	6. Chapter 6

The two other sisters and Matthew were surprised at Prues response. she was never easy on Matthew. Since day one she saw him as a stranger and Prue has been ranting about how he is bad news."I never properly thanked you for saving me months ago. You have been nothing but nice and considerate and all I did was judge you I'm sorry." She confessed feeling the weight slip off her shoulders.

Matthew hid his guilt. Prue was his mother and he loved her unconditionally and never could stay mad at her for more then a minute. It was hard lying to your own mother about who you are. I should be the one apologizing ,he thought to himself.

"No problem at all, look I have something to tell you Prue." Matthew said uneasy struggling to tell her he was from the future so it won't bite him in the butt later on .He didn't need to tell her the details. Then ruin his chances of ever getting close to Prue . Phoebe shot up knowing what he was planning .

"What ever it is we can talk about it down stairs over breakfast. The way phoebe shot up tells me it's important I have extra time to have an actual meal today so I'm making oatmeal." She finished waking herself up rubbing her eyes yawning.

"How about I make you breakfast , well all of you guys breakfast" Matthew asked getting all of the sisters attention. It was the first time he could say he did something with his real mom on mothers day. He was starting to take advantage of the fact she was right there.

"Since when did you start to cook?" Prue asked, curiosity in her tone,"Boys his age do not ask to cook for a women usually it's the other way around" piper mumbled. "My aunt taught me how to cook I'm not as good as her but I'm pretty close."Matthew responded a bit cocky.

"Guess that means I don't have to cook for you guys all the time?" Piper asked. The sisters shook their heads. "A girl can only dream thanks kid but I'm going to bed." Piper said going back into her room with the covers over her head.

"No thanks I'm going to hit the sack I need my beauty sleep." Pheobe said going back under the covers. "Well I'm up for a young man cooking for me, come I'm ready when you are " prue said. "I'll be down in a second ." Matthew replied. "Cool." prue responded walking down stairs to make coffee. "Matthew waved his two fingers and phoebe was left on her bed with no covers.

"You little runt."Pheobe began. "Look I can explain."Matthew started. "No no no you ask for my help and you do this ,how do you expect to be you know?" Phoebe asked sitting up flabergasted. "He dies aunt Phoebe and if he stays away he will live. " Matthew confessed. Phoebe paused ,shocked, she gathered her thoughts. Andy was like a brother to her. "So he dies, is that why you don't talk to him?" Pheobe asked concern in her voice . "It's hearts being near them especially Prue knowing they will die . Dad never liked magic he won't ever acknowledge me as his son .it's hard knowing that. If I could avoid being near Mom I would but I have a job." Matthew stated. "Andy would never hate his own son. He always wanted a son. " Pheobe responded.

"What ever ,look I'll figure something out ,can you come downstairs with me?"

"Why?"

"I'm scared of staying alone with her ." Matthew confessed embarrassed fiddling with his fingers . "What are you going to do when she finds out you're her son?" Pheobe asked amused.

"She won't"

"She's prue she always figures everything out. We have been trying to give her surprise parties for years and she always finds out."

"Trust me she won't ." Matthew replied sure of it. "Honey she's not going to bite wait a little before you spill the beans about the future and all she's going through a lot of stress right now. Now get your butt down there you're seventeen for gods sake man up " Phoebe responded taking her covers and going back to sleep."okay." He mumbled teleportating down into the kitchen. Prue glanced up from the news paper wiping her face from tears "you just love that power don't you?"Prue mumbled. "A little." Matthew confessed getting out eggs bacon and pancake mix acting like he didn't see her tears . Looking over to his mother concerned. "You cool?" Matthew asked.

Prue glanced up "Yeah just allergies." Prue replied. "Okay." Matthew replied knowing damn well it wasn't allergies , if he bugged her she would have got mad.

He quickly mixed up the pancake batter that was just add water but added vanilla nutmeg,then he finished cooking the rest. He refilled Prues coffee cup and placed her plate on the table after fifteen minutes of cooking . Then made his plate "Thanks it's great!" She thanked. "Thanks." He replied standing up eating from the counter . "I'm not going to bite. Come on sit with me, I'm not that evil you said you wanted to talk." Prue said covering her mouth yawning . Matthew took his plate and coffee and sat across from her.

"You were right to question me all these months. The truth is my parents aren't in another country the truth is they died from demons, both of them when I was one my mom died. Before I was born my dad died protecting my mom. I'm adopted but both of my adoptive parents died from demons too so that's why I'm here with your father ." he confessed.

"I'm so sorry" prue began sympathetic "I'm not mad that you lied ,if I was you I would have done the same. I'm glad you shared that with me. If you need anything you know we are here for you right ?" she asked .

"Yeah thanks." he replied relieved continuing to eat his food.

"So we aren't related?" Prue asked. Matthew gave her a weak smile "No sorry." The young Wiccan replied.

"Should've known we can't have boys in our family." Prue said."You sure about that?" Matthew Responded finishing up his food. "Well yeah it never happened before in our family at all. Plus Grams god bless her soul would lose her mind if she was still here " Prue responded.

"So say you have a kid in the future, you think it's going to be a girl?" he asked interested in what she thought.

"Yeah ." Prue replied confident in her answer finishing her food .

"Oh lord," Matthew mumbled taking both their dishes and washing them. The doorbell rang and Prue went to go see it. "What are you doing?" Matthew heard someone say behind him. He turned around with a knife firmly in his hand.

He was met face to face with Alpha .

Matthew looked towards the door and was relieved to know that Prue was frozen. Matthew placed the knife in the drawer , "I was just asking my mother some questions ." Matthew said sitting on the counter top.

"That will only get her even closer to figuring out your secret . If the elders find out who you are they will take you back by force .I can not help you after that. " Alpha informed Matthew. "Are they listening now, wait why ?!"he asked frustrated. "No they don't have their eyes on you yet .You were taken from the cleaners because both thought your presence would put them in danger being that all three were new to the craft they would think your presence being here would put their lives in danger so be careful " Alpha explained.

"Thanks but My mother would never rat me out she doesn't even know anything about the elders yet . If I choose to have a conversation with my mother that is my concern" Matthew responded.

" Kid You do not even know you're own mother. People are dying. She could tell Leo about you and he would spy on you then he would tell the elders about you . Do you honestly think they would go easy on you if they found out you were her son from the future. They don't care for what you have to say you were taken away for a reason. Plus she would make you weak if you got to close to her. Killing Tarlock would stop Paige,Pipers,Phoebes, and Sandra's death but wouldn't change Wyatt good again . " Alpha replied. "I understand now . But if Tarlock didn't change Wyatt could it be his child hood. Some where along the way something changed Wyatt this anger he had was always there he just snapped . He's still human this stuff happens . You know minus the world domination." Mathew said. "Right now ill look into it for now make sure you are conceived then find Tarlock then kill him." Alpha said. Matthew nodded. Prue unfroze she glanced out the door "That's weird no one is here ." Prue said.

Andys car came up to the drive way. Matthew glanced at him then telported away to the underworld. He met up with a dark lighter. He threw a energy ball at Matthew who deflected it with one finger which sent the energy ball into the wall. "Look im not here to hurt you I need a favor." Matthew asked in a business like tone ,with his hands in his pockets . "What , why would i help you? Who are you?" the demon asked in a nasty tone. Matthew threw him a small bag of gold coins. "I need you to kidnap Prue Halliwell for me. Make it look like it was a break in and kidnap her word of advise blindfold her after you knock her out. Then wait for my instructions." Matthew stated. "Arent you a friend of there's? Why would you want her?Why me?" the dark lighter asked not falling into some teenagers trap . "You used to work for the Cia. You were one of the best out there. Also the smartest on your team. Before you ,you know turned into a dark lighter you were known though out the world. You can make it look like a kidnapping. Just keep her hidden while shes unconscious blindfold her hands and eyes."Matthew instructed. "You didn't answer the whole thing." he replied.

"Oh im sorry did you not get paid. Does it matter? IF it helps you sleep at night, yes,and? Or you gonna do it or do i have to find someone else and pay them?" Matthew asked. The darklighter fiddled with the coins "Deal I'll do it when shes alone at work." he replied.

"Great." Matthew replied amused he turned his back and teleported back onto the stairwell of the manor. "Prue why can't we just talk?"

Matthew peaked down and spotted his parents going back and forth. "There's nothing to talk about! I'm happy for you! I've been cheering you on as a friend I'm happy for you!" she snapped. "You don't seem like it. Why won't you talk to me?" andy exclaimed. "There's nothing to talk about you are moving away and getting your dream job. You are getting the normal life that you always wanted now you can leave now!" she snapped catching her breath. Matthew watched his parents go on and thought about if he would ever have a life with them. Then he thought about that wasn't the mission and he only needed him alive to be a future avatar. "Matthew!" Prue called out. "Yes, sorry what is it." Matthew asked changing his personality to the annoying teenager not knowing whats wrong ,Matthew . "Andy wants to ask you something." Prue said. "Who are you working with?" Andy asked getting to the point.

"Excuse me?" Matthew asked annoyed. "You aren't who you say you are. You are very persuasive very smart you make up crap about your parents being out some where when they arent. You pulled some strings I don't know how but you have to be some sort of demon or something." Andy said.

"Yeah Einstein it's called being a witch. Am I under arrest?" Matthew asked sticking his hands in his pockets. "No." Andy responded. "Then we have nothing to talk about Mr Trudeau. My personal life is none of your business." Matthew retorted. "You don't know who you are messing with ." Andy replied. "I shouldn't I say the same? You done?" Matthew asked. "No." Andy replied folding his arms.

" I heard you had demons coming after you. Demons that could kill the sisters, why are they only after you? When the sisters are supposed to be the most power ful of them all. Unless you are a asset to them. OR may be you ticked off their boss." Andy asked. " None of your damn business." Matthew retorted. "Matthew!" Prue exclaimed. "It's alright Prue I'm not leaving until he answers me." Andy assured her. "Well I am. We are done." Matthew replied coldly it was like he became a new person. Andy grabbed Matthews hand as a result both Matthew and Andy were both gone in a blink of a eye. Both were on top of the golden gate bridge. Matthew snatched his hand back from his father. "What in the world is wrong with you!? " Matthew asked.

Three demons shimmered around the two men. Matthew sprinted towards Andy pouncing on him teleporting him to the manor with both falling onto the ground. Andy looked at Matthew and noticed the similarities between him and Prue. Both had the same exact eyes. He had Prues eyes and his personality was just like hers the only difference was he looked some what like him when he was younger. Matthew got up with Andy.

Matthew made it looked like he was worried for Andys safety but he was meeting up with Demons who finally had Intel on Tarlock. He just didn't suspect Andy to come along with him. "Who are you really?"

"Stay here." Matthew ordered teleporting away back to golden gate bridge. He was face to face with the same demons. "What was all that about?" the demon in the black and white suit asked. "I didn't want him to know that I was working with demons. I have it hard enough as it is . Now what about Tarlock." Matthew asked. All three looked at one another "His sister is the only one that knows of his whereabouts and she's heavily guarded by demons we stand no chance against. She works at this secret strip club for warlocks. Its like the Mafia you are going to need some heavy artillery to get in." the demon finished.

"sup."

Matthew turned around and saw his cousin Melinda. She grinned ear to ear. She had Pipers smile. Matthew ran up to her hugging her while spinning her around in the air . "Matty Matty put me down I can feel the love ." Melinda mumbled struggling to break free. Matthew finally stopped his hold on the young girl. Matthew turned to the demons "I need one of you to get me in Ill do the rest it will get no problem since you know them."

"Us in I'm coming to. Two is better then one. We can be in and out." Melinda suggested. "You are not going in a strip club." Matthew retorted. "There"s females strippers! I'm a female ." she replied. "You have no idea how dangerous this is Mel this isn't some video game you can't hit restart if you die you die!" he shot back.

One of the demons coughed getting the two's attention. Both looked at him . "Ill go. " the demon in the suit said.

Melinda nodded " Great, me too. As soon as we get in you may leave that way they won't come after you guys. I'll erase their memory's we get the girl orb away boom we're done. " Melinda instructed. "I like her idea." the demon said. "Shut it .Fine." Matthew mumbled. "We will meet back here in a hour I have to do something." Matthew said grabbing Melinda by her hand teleporting to the Manor letting her hand . "What are you doing here where's Chris." Matthew hissed at Melinda.

"Dad is with him. I thought it would be smart to give you a hand. You can't heal but I can . " Melinda responded. "Leo is alive?" Matthew asked. "Yes. We found out a month after you left. Lisa made another plane for all magical beings that is protected. Where only good can get in and out. Me,Chris,George and dad have been there along with tons of other witches , giants, etc." Melinda explained. "Wow - wait who's George?" Matthew asked. "Aunt Pheobe's son she had with Cole yeah he lived . He was experimented on by the source plus he was one of his henchmen so he aged differently he's twenty six. His powers are off the charts. " Melinda explained.

"And Wyatt?" he asked. "He-uh he's on a killing spree killing anyone who get's in his way. He has been dabbing in some dark magic which gives him the ability to steal powers he's out of control . He owns the government everyone associated with it including the military. Mortals are scared to go up agiasnt him. He almost killed Chris we aren't family anymore." she added clutching his fists . "We will fix this as soon as I find Tarlock I will kill him then Everything will be alright. It'll be like a dream. After we find Tarlock I want you to go back to your brother and dad they need you. I don't have a dad or sibling to go back to so my life is meaningless yours isn't so it makes since to risk my life." Matthew explained.

Melinda punched Matthew on the arm "Don't ever say that! We're family! After everything we have been through don't you ever say that! I Love you, Chris loves you, grandpa, your aunts ,zack and Lisa love you. Damn it Lisa would risk her life for you. Wyatt has been trying to kill her for helping you. The only thing keeping her alive is that she's the reincarnation of Merlin. Lisa likes likes you she has for years if you died she would be heart broken. Zack Morris your best friend would go out of his way to steal information for you he would risk his life. Grandpa well grandpa thought of you as a restart with Aunt Prue he treated you the way he should've treated aunt Prue as a kid. He spoiled you. You saved me and Chris's life to the point I lost count you're like our older brother so don't you dare say your life is meaningless. You mean the world to us!" Melinda exclaimed.


End file.
